The present invention relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to software licensing and audit by identifying a unique identifier for a software product.
During verification and/or validation of a license of a software product that is installed on a computer system, the software needs to have a unique identifier, which identifies exactly what this software is. In one or more examples, a file used by the software is used as the unique identifier. However, it is technically challenging to identify an identifier for a software product, because many files used by various software products are similar.